Annalisa
Annalisa, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is Your Character's older adoptive sister. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Annalisa has blue-gray eyes, long dark brown curly hair, and fair skin. She wears a maroon and gold jacket-bodice, and muted gold necklace with rhodolite garnet pendant. Personality Chapters [[:Category:The Royal Masquerade|'Series']]/[[The Royal Masquerade|'Book']]: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 1: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Betrayal * Chapter 8: Sisters * Chapter 9: A House Divided * Chapter 10: Wildfire * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 14: Secrets * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Your Character You have known Annalisa since you were a little girl, both of you loving the other with no regard for bloodlines. Even though you were sent to the Royal Palace Library to be a scribe, she sent you packages including books to read, the last being The Last Dance. In Chapter 1, she comes to get you, bringing you back home and dressing you for the Royal Masquerade. When she falls unconscious and unable to wake, you decide to take up the Head of House mantel to fight for her dream and wish of making your House noble. Vasco Vasco has been Annalisa and your House's steward for many years. She trusts him to hold the magical charm gifted to the House by Queen Kendra, the Jade Mirror, which he presents to you. At the Royal Masquerade, he accidentally gives her the wrong invitation for the queen, and upon finding you in the throne room with the assassin, he helps you bring Annalisa home. Zya In Chapter 1, when Zya looks down upon your entrance into their home, Annalisa reminds her that she leeches from Annalisa's success and should hold her tongue. In Chapter 3, Zya tells you that Annalisa's blind doting love for you has always been one of her weaknesses. Queen Kendra While her parents amassed land and wealth and became a family of “some renown” (according to Kana), Annalisa amassed the queen's favor and Queen Kendra gifted your house the Jade Mirror. It was at the Royal Masquerade Ball that Annalisa was to invite the queen to the House's Noble Debut after the queen recognized the House as one of Cordonia's Noble Houses. For the first time in generations, a new family would ascend into the ranks of nobility and be an advocate for the commoners. However, tragedy struck and Queen Kendra was unable to see it through. Percival Beaumont They are revealed to be lovers in Chapter 9. If you have encouraged them in a premium scene, they will get married in the final chapter. Otherwise, they remain lovers. Gallery Other Looks TRM Annalisa masked.PNG|Masked Annalisa - Closed Eyes.jpg|Closed Eyes Annalisa Full View.PNG|Full View TRM_Beltane_Outfit_Annalisa.jpg|Beltane Outfit Beltane_Outfit.jpg|Beltane Outfit (Full View) TRM Annalisa beltane mask.jpg|Beltane with Mask Miscellaneous Trivia * Her character model resembles Theresa Holland from Most Wanted, Book 1, and Claire Pierce from Rules of Engagement and The Freshman and its sequels. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Playing Cupid Category:Royalty